


It's Sandwich Day

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ballet, Humor, Lilo and Stitch References, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Inspired by the scene, Marinette tells her dance teacher that she feed her cat sandwiches.





	It's Sandwich Day

A mexican ballet teacher said "Marinette, why are you all wet?"

Marinette said "It’s sandwich day. Every Thursday I take Tikki a peanut butter sandwich…"

" “Tikki” is a cat?"

"And today we were out of peanut butter. So I asked my sister what to give him, and she said ‘a tuna sandwich’. I can’t give Tikki tuna!"

Everyone whispering

"Do you know what tuna *is*?"

"Fish?"

Marinette become hysterical "It’s fish! If I give Tikki tuna, I’d be an abomination! I’m late because I had to go to the store and get peanut butter ‘cause all we have is… is… stinkin’ tuna!"

"Marinette, Marinette, why is this so important?"

Marinette said calmy "Tikki controls the weather."

But Chloe, Lila and Sabrina snickered.

A mexican ballet teacher facepalmed.


End file.
